Ren Verde
Ren is one of the three Marine Colonels in charge of the naval fleet in the city of Lysiloma in the world of Hylion. He and his three partners oversee the political issues and well being of the city as well as upholding the rules and even extending said regulations to the sea. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Immense Speed: Immense Magical Power: Fighting Prowess: Insanity Mode: 'Ren holds himself back almost all the time do to the massive magical prowess at his disposal, that could be quite dangerous for ordinary people in the vicinity when he releases his magic past a certain point.thumb|left|200px His magical power can become so condensed and concentrated that it could shake the very ground he stands on and can even destroy multiple buildings, by simply exuding his magic. For this reason, he has placed a limiter of sorts on himself by placing numerous lacrimas inside his body with the help of his Darkness Magic. This Lacrimas act as a seal, as they are constantly absorbing his magic, once it gets to a certain level, thus never allowing Ren to fully unleash his power, while having the lacrimas inside his body. Though, he is fully capable of removing said limiters at anytime by expelling them from his body with his darkness magic. Once he does, his magical power is allowed to flow freely, which allows Ren to use his power to it's full extent. Ren has decided to name this, Insanity mode which is when his magical power is at full capacity. [[Darkness Magic|'Darkness Magic]] Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is a type of caster type magic that allows Ren absolute dominance of the element of shadows and any other dark related elements. He is able to fire of beams of these shadows usually in forms of arcs or beasts depending on his preference. He is able to create objects, weapons and even creatures with this type of magic that has been shown to be incredibly powerful and quite devastating even when fighting against groups. He is able to create whole areas devoid of any light, thus allowing him to create these dark voids where his dominance is thoroughly shown. He can manipulate his darkness to move in a linear fashion or more erratic fashion depending on the situation, even to the point of making his spells vanish and reappear in an instant, specially if he combines them with the shadows of the surrounding area. Which he is also able to use himself to traverse the shadows at incredible speeds and even over long distances. Ren's Darkness Magic aside from having explosive properties, he has been able to have bludgeoning affects as well, blasting his enemies with great force with dark beams or creating walls to have his opponents crash into, which he is also able to manipulate them in a way that the wall would ensnare his opponents, usually with tendrils coming out from it or by having the wall change shape around his opponent and encasing them in a dark sphere that he is able to freely maneuver. In the case of Ren, his Darkness Magic has taken on the color of Green, which happens to be the color of his aura that he is able to freely expose and make it visible at anytime he wishes. *'Darkness Salvo:' This spell first starts out by having Ren Exude his Darkness Magic in a way it shrouds him completely. From this shroud, multiple projectiles in the form of snake heads with razor sharp fangs and other beast heads shoot out it all directions or towards a certain target. This spell can either be explosive in nature or just be incredibly strong blunt forces that are capable of shattering even through steel. All the projectiles seem to extend rather than shoot out, but only to a certain point as they do shoot out after a certain point. Which allows this spell to have quite a wide range, though it is several more times devastating when in close range as this spell acts more as an unending barrage that would rip his opponents to shreds. *'Darkness Chains:'This spell starts of by creating a magic circle in any location around himself. From this magic circle a snake head with a body made of chains flies out towards his intended target. Once this chain reaches its target, the snake head, bites down with great force causing excruciating pain and then proceeding to pull them along dragging them to Ren. These Chains are incredibly fast and are able to maneuver in a way that allows them to dodge other attacks or spells. Ren is able to create this spell almost instantly and in many different positions. He is even able to use this spell to latch onto other surfaces besides people or monsters to maneuver himself about, having the chains pull him instead of the target. Another variant of this spell is creating a larger magic circle that shoots out numerous snakes that circle around him, creating a make-shift dome that serves as an incredibly durable shield. or applying this spell to someone else to shield them or impede their movement. Synopsis